It often becomes necessary to drill small holes called bar-holes in roads for the purpose of locating and servicing gas mains and the like. Unfortunately in regions of heavy traffic such as those encountered in cities these bar-holes are often enlarged into large pot-holes which do damage to passing vehicles. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,854 a convenient, novel method of repairing pavement having these bar-holes was disclosed. In this method plugs of bituminous material containing at least 50 parts by weight of asphalt as well as other ingredients are formed in a flexible matrix which serves as both mold and package for at least one plug. These plugs are formed in a variety of sizes having a first end with a smaller cross-section and a second end with a larger cross-section. The first, smaller end is inserted into the bar-hole and pressure is applied to the second, larger end until the plug is forced downward and forms a surface that is smooth and integral with the adjacent pavement. According to the known method, however, the larger second end of the plug is formed at the open top of a mold cavity or truncated cone with a somewhat irregular surface due to solidification of the bituminous material. This irregular surface often causes an irregular application of pressure to the plug during the pavement repair and thus an irregularly repaired surface results.